Despertar en la mañana
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Yuuri se había despertado por la diferencia horaria así que decide trotar un poco pero cuando sale del baño se topa con una pequeña sorpresa...


**Hola hola~ Buenas buenas~ aqui tienen otra historia más que por igual me inspire en una imagen que vi en Facebook xD**

Despertar en la mañana

Estaba en la residencia de Viktor, era temprano en la mañana y me había despertado por la diferencia horaria, decidí estirarme un poco y caminar a ver si me cansaba y volvía a dormirme, me levanto cuidadosamente de la cama para no despertar a Viktor y me dirijo hacia el baño para prepararme pero al momento de salir de este me lleve una sorpresa.

Viktor se había levantado, solo tenía puesto una de mis camisetas y una tanga, estaba de pie de espalda a mi y apoyando sus manos del escritorio, al momento de estirar su cadera hacia atrás obtuve una vista completa de su trasero, una pose tan condenadamente erótica, eso fue suficiente para levantarme el ánimo, inmediatamente me avergoncé y cubrí mi erección, él se había percatado de mi presencia y de mi reacción, sonrió perversamente mientras se llevaba uno de sus dedos a su boca y lentamente fue acercándose a mí, me miraba directamente a los ojos y se relamía sus labios.

–Yuuri, estas muy excitado esta mañana ¿es culpa mía? –rodea sus brazos por mi cuello y deja que su aliento cálido acaricie mi oreja. La posición en la que estaba, como el rosado de sus labios se veía tan tentador, y su trasero tan provocativo me hizo perder la paciencia, rodee mis brazos en su cintura y lo atraje más hacia a mí para que sintiera en carne propia mi deseo por poseerlo, era algo que no se esperaba pues se sorprendió.

–Sí, es culpa tuya –al terminar de decir esto no le di oportunidad de hablar y bese esos labios tan deseosos, lo cargue en mi cintura y me dirigí hacia la cama donde suavemente deposite su cuerpo, detuve el beso y pude ver como con su mirada pedía más, sonreí y retire mis lentes –Ahora te harás responsable por esto– abrí sus piernas y presione mi erección en su entrada, inmediatamente rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y me atrajo más hacia él.

–Yuuri… –Su voz cargada de deseos más su miembro erecto era como una invitación para que lo poseyera, volví a besarlo, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza imposible de detener pero sus labios no era lo único que quería saborear, quería lamer cada rincón de su sensual y apetitivo cuerpo.

Pase a lamer su cuello y dejar ciertos mordiscos a medida que iba bajando, sus pezones ya estaban duro, eran tan rosados como un botón de cerezo, pase mi lengua en círculos alrededor de su pezón hasta devorarlo por completo, chupaba y halaba mientras que acariciaba el otro con mi mano.

–Ahh…ahh… Y-Yuuri… –Más, quería que me llamara más, escuchar mi nombre en esa melodiosa voz, mi mano que jugaba con su pezón la baje lentamente acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos su perfecto abdomen hasta llegar al bulto que escondía su erótica tanga negra.

Podía sentir como estaba todo cubierto por su liquido pre seminal, agarre su miembro y con mi pulgar comencé hacer círculos en la punta, pase a besar el otro pezón para ponerlo rojo como una cereza así hiciera juego con el que había dejado, pase mi lengua por este y luego lo mordisquee un poco antes de chuparlo, deje de torturarlo con mi pulgar y ahora lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, al principio un ritmo lento y constante para luego subirlo un poco, volví a sus labios y él rodeo sus manos en mi cuello para profundizar aun más el beso, su lengua buscaba la mía desesperadamente y sus gemidos se ahogaban en nuestras bocas, sentí como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar hasta que cubrió mi mano con su semilla.

–N-no….más…t-todavía…ahh –Respiraba con dificultad, mire su rostro y sus mejillas estaban de un tierno color rosa, sus labios rojos de tanto besarlo y mordisquearlos, y sus ojos cubiertos por pequeñas lágrimas, las lamí y le susurre al oído:

–Aun tengo que prepararte antes de entrarlo.

–No hace falta…. –llevo sus rodillas cerca de sus hombros, agarro su trasero abriéndolo y mostrándome su entrada –V-ves…está listo… está listo para ti– escuchar esas palabras con esa voz tan llena de deseos simplemente no lo resistí, moví mi pelo hacia atrás y me relamí los labios.

–No sabes lo mucho que me excitó verte así Viktor, pero si esas son tus ordenes con gusto te complaceré –coloque mi miembro en su entrada y lentamente fui penetrándolo hasta el fondo– ahh…si…se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti –Volvió aferrarse a mi cuello y arqueo su espalda hacia atrás, su interior era tan caliente, como su cuerpo me abrazaba y me daba la bienvenida era simplemente lo mejor.

Comencé a mover mis caderas de atrás hacia adelante y cada vez profundizando más las estocadas, Viktor gemía una y otra vez pero con eso no me bastaba, quería que gritara mi nombre, que su cuerpo completo me llamara aun más, agarre su cadera y moví su pierna para que quedara en cuatro de espalda hacia a mí.

–¿Yu-yuuri? –seguí moviendo mis caderas y esta vez las estocadas eran más profunda, sabía que en esta posición podía hacerle sentir aún mejor, me acerque a su cuello para lamerlo y pasé mis manos de su cintura hacia sus pezones.

–Ahh…Wow…Amazing Yuuri… más…más… –Si, esta era la voz que quería escuchar, como en su rostro estaba plasmada una expresión llena de lujuria, sentía como pronto llegaría a mi limite así que acelere un poco más hasta que mi semilla lleno por completo su ser y ambos quedamos atrapados en un éxtasis.

Deje caer mi cuerpo en la cama y observaba como Viktor intenta recuperar el aliento, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro cubierto por el sudor seguía igual de perfecto. Acercó su mano para acariciar mi rostro y simplemente cerré mis ojos para sentir su tacto en mi piel.

–Parece que aun tienes ganas… –en efecto aun seguía excitado pero no quería cansar tan temprano a Viktor –¿debería de darte un servicio? –abro mis ojos de golpe y le observo lame sus dedos.

–Vaya manera de despertar… –lo atraigo hacia mí para abrazarlo y beso su frente –Buenos días Viktor –este se ríe y me corresponde el abrazo.

–Buenos días Yuuri.

 **Ufff pero que manera de despertar 7u7r hahaha xD espero que la hayan disfrutado :) recuerden los comentarios de si tengo algun error y sobre que les parecio :3, sus comentarios son el alimento para los escritores~ que tengan un feliz resto del día (/*-*)/**


End file.
